Fragments
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: 100prompts. 007 Work. The audition line looped around the block. It appeared everyone wanted to work for the Cirque d'Uchiha.
1. falter

**Note: **I have a horrible attention span and find I do better writing drabbles. So yeah. Hello one hundred unrelated little things!  
**Prompt:** 003 falter  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sakura  
**Summary:** Sakura after the war.

* * *

i.

After the war, Sakura heals herself slowly.

After the war, Sakura travels.

When Madara is defeated and all his supporters have fallen, Sakura thinks back to her village hidden by the leaves and feels nothing. She thinks of her mother and father wondering about their daughter and praying she is well. Then she thinks of her sisters, the ones who inherited the family business, and thinks that her parents will be fine. She doesn't fit in at home anymore. Then she thinks about Ino and Naruto and Sai. She thinks about her closest friends. If she went home—then what? She'd smile and she'd laugh and she'd probably eat more ramen than anyone should eat in a single lifetime. She'd feel some need to come onto Naruto because she's lonely and self-destructive and wants someone there, but that would be a terrible, terrible decision. She knows that. She thinks about Shizune and Tsunade and Kakashi—her mentors. What about them? No. There's nothing left to learn.

Sakura thinks about Konoha and she feels nothing.

After the war, Sakura doesn't want to go home. She doesn't want to go back to the hospital, to leave the telltale signs of her presence on the training fields, to eat ramen, to hide her master's bottles of booze. She doesn't want to go back to Konoha because she _can't_.

After the war, Sakura isn't Sakura anymore.

She hates herself and in her darker moments, she wishes she died in battle.

But really, isn't that what happened anyway?

* * *

ii.

Sakura is seventeen when Madara is defeated.

Sakura is seventeen when her whole world is destroyed.

She doesn't remember too much about what happened. Not at first, at least. When she sits in the darkness of the medic tent, glaring at anyone who dares to approach her, Sakura only remembers Kabuto's grinning face coming upon her as she lay broken after an ambush. She remembers the paleness of his skin and thinking about how _ill_ he looked and _my, is this what madness does_? She remembers momentarily feeling pity for him. She remembers smiling sadly and musing to herself: what if I followed Sasuke? Would this be me? That is her last thought before she wakes up and sees nothing but a bright, bright light swinging back and forth.

She spends five months in Kabuto's lair.

She remembers being sedated and sedated and sedated. She remembers needles and blood and lights and Kabuto's evil, evil smile. She remembers how she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think but just _knowing_ he was doing something and that something definitely couldn't be good. At the end of things, she's finally abandoned by Kabuto. She's not rescued, never rescued, but an Alliance member comes across her. She doesn't even remember feeling pain.

Instead, the pain comes afterwards—the pain comes when Shizune solemnly tells her that she can no longer mould chakra.

Sakura is seventeen when she learns she can never be a medic-nin again.

* * *

iii.

Sakura stays in Konoha for a total of six days.

Sakura stays in Konoha just long enough to keep from breaking.

She goes to the hospital and thinks to herself: I can do this. Sakura knows how to heal without her chakra. She's just as proficient with a scalpel as she is with her sharpened chakra, just as she can mend skin and bones with other manmade materials. She knows every herb and plant and root. She knows her chemicals and poisons and antidotes. She does it. She spends her first five days back in the hospital. She doesn't visit her mother or father or her two sisters; they've lived without her for so long that she's really just a stranger in their household. She doesn't go to Ichiraku with Naruto and Sai; she can't stand the way they look at her, pity her. She can't bear their sympathetic glances and the way Naruto's eyes always tell her that he should have found her and been there for her and that it wasn't fair—it just wasn't fair.

Konoha General becomes her haven. It's her solace. Sakura stitches up skin with her needle almost mechanically. She barely thinks about how much faster things would be if she could use chakra. She pretends not to notice all the blood, all the other injured people. She certainly doesn't think about how many wounds she could have healed with chakra in the span of time it takes her to help one person.

After five days in the hospital living like a robot, Sakura decides it's time to go.

She tries to stay.

She thinks about the people who love her and who would want her to stay. Then she thinks about how she simply cannot live with them and their satisfaction with life. That's a lie. Rather, she simply cannot live with her own insecurities and inadequacy.

She goes to Hokage and says she's sorry. I have to go. Sorry. Sorry.

His sole eye crinkles as he smiles sadly. Go.

There's nothing left for Sakura in Konoha.


	2. threat

**Note:** I've read the _Iliad_, I've read the _Odyssey_, I've read Shakespeare's _Troilus and Cressida_, and I just recently finished Chaucer's _Troilus and Criseyde_. Their story breaks me.  
**Prompt:** 001 threat  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Sakura; Sasuke/Sakura  
**Warnings:** AU, flirty!Sasuke  
**Summary:** A young girl finds herself at the mercy of the Uchiha clan in the midst of the Great War.

* * *

The Great War began when the young Prince Naruto stole Lady Hinata of the House Hyuuga away from her family nearly seven years ago.

Engaged to Itachi Uchiha, heir to the House Uchiha, both the Hyuuga and Uchiha leaders deemed the offence worthy of a war. How dare the son of the infamous Yellow Flash disrupt their deal? They immediately gathered nearly a hundred clans, all of whom were indebted or allied to the Hyuuga and Uchiha, and headed to the Whirlpool Country. However, Whirlpool was protected by the greatest walls, towering nearly ninety feet high and constantly guarded. Thus, despite the many years spent fighting the Whirlpool Army and attempting to penetrate the walls, the Clans were still struggling.

But the gods were smiling down on them. The Clans were slowly advancing, growing closer and closer to the Walls every day and perhaps within the year they could finally return home.

Uchiha Sasuke did not know if he really did want to go home, however.

Now twenty-two, he could truly say he'd grown up on the battlefield. He'd been forced to join his father and brother and cousins in the War for "Itachi's Honour," but Sasuke could see clear as day that Itachi really had no care in the world for Hyuuga Hinata's dalliances and was quite happy that he no longer had to go through with that wedding. Still, Itachi was one of the central commanders of the Clan Army and fought nearly every day. People sang songs about him and he was celebrated not just among the Clans, but by the Whirlpool people as well. Everyone appreciated a formidable warrior.

Like his brother, Sasuke was constantly on the battlefield. He killed his first opponent at fifteen and was surprisingly nonplussed by the blood that stained his hands. He didn't enjoy the slaughtering, but he did understand the necessity. What he did not like, however, was the notion of torture.

"Has the girl said anything yet?"

Sasuke frowned at his grandfather, old, but still strong and sturdy. He filled out his armour and stood straight, bearing the weight of the metal plates effortlessly. The old man's features were weathered, exposing just how many wars Uchiha Madara had taken part in.

"No, Grandfather," Itachi replied.

Madara sneered. "Then _make_ her talk," he ordered. He cast a glare the prisoner's way but she did not flinch. She remained standing straight against the pole that she was tied to. Her chin was held high and she looked ahead, enduring.

The girl looked no older than Sasuke. She was a dainty little thing – at least, they'd thought as much before she pulled a dagger out from her dress and plucked out the eye of the first man that tried to grab her. She was eventually restrained but there was a fire in her eyes that reminded Sasuke of the Whirlpool Prince. Sasuke supposed that was why Madara seemed so riled up by the girl. He knew her lineage as well.

"You will take the girl, Itachi," Madara finally declared. He scowled when Itachi frowned at the order in confusion. "The Whirlpool prince took your bride, so you will take his cousin."

"No," Itachi said automatically. He promptly explained, "I have no interest in a Whirlpool wife. I will take the one I was promised." But Sasuke saw through his brother's words. He didn't miss the sympathetic look he sent the girl's way. He wanted no part in the destruction of such a fragile looking thing.

Still, the girl's face remained stoic. Sasuke could see that she was certainly afraid with the slight sheen glazing over her eyes and the way her arms were trembling, but he supposed that could just be from the pain of being tied up for so long. Sasuke gave her credit for not begging for her life. Perhaps she really understood her place. She _was_, after all, a princess. The Clan elders would be utter fools to do something as brash as kill her when she could be used as a hostage.

"Perhaps," Itachi continued, "my brother would be interested in taking the woman." Madara seemed to actually consider the proposal so Itachi fanned the flames. "Not as a wife, of course." He made a show of sneering at the girl, but she still held her chin up. "This Whirlpool wench will get no flowers or songs from _us_, Grandfather, but we all know Sasuke is quite proficient at gather information."

Madara seemed to immediately picture his youngest grandson ruthlessly torturing the girl to learn the secrets of the walls protecting Whirlpool, but that wasn't how Sasuke worked. The only reason Sasuke survived the seven years of war despite beginning with absolutely no experience was his stealth. He moved fluidly and worked efficiently, and Sasuke used those skills in outer villages and among the Clans to see what was being plotted without anyone knowing.

"Sasuke!" Madara finally barked.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Madara. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"You will take the girl," Madara said. He stood before her and grabbed her face roughly, glaring down at her. "And she will tell us how else to get into that god forsaken _fortress_ of hers."

When the old man finally walked out of the tent, Itachi sent Sasuke one last knowing look and followed. Alone with the girl, Sasuke stood a foot away from her. He decided to leave her tied up for now lest she reveal another hidden blade.

"What is your name, my lady?" he asked, still wary of his manners.

Her expression didn't change.

Sasuke sighed. "I will not hurt you, but you need to cooperate."

After a moment, he was greeted by a clear voice. "Sakura."

"And do you know of a secret entrance to the Whirlpool walls, Sakura?"

She met his eyes and looked rather smug. "Yes."

"Will you tell me where it is?"

"Never," she said, now smiling tauntingly.

With his mind made up, he walked around her and unravelled the ropes binding her. She tried to pull her arms in but Sasuke kept his hands around her left wrist, gently rubbing at the chaffed skin. "It would appear we are in a bit of a predicament then, my lady."

"Indeed."

"I'm supposed to make you talk—" He was interrupted by a knife nearly embedding itself in his throat. He grabbed Sakura's wrist with a bruising force, tightening his grip until she cried out and dropped the blade. Sasuke scowled down at her. He'd honestly been trying to play nice and she ruined it. "Now where did that come from?"

Despite her defeat, Sakura managed a smile and a shrug.

"You seem to have quite a few knives on you."

"Perhaps."

Sasuke's gaze roved over her body, taking in the loose folds of her dress. He smirked. "Are you inviting me to search you, my lady?"

She sneered at him before revealing a third.


	3. neglect

**Prompt:** 014 neglect  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke; Sasuke/Sakura  
**Warnings:** post-canon, fluff  
**Summary:** So apparently it's Valentine's Day...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

It started with a bouquet of wildflowers that Naruto picked from the side of the training field. There were yellows one, purple ones, white ones, and a few that looked like weeds. All in all, someone like Ino would have scoffed at the makeshift bundle, but to Sakura they were perfect.

Naruto looked surprisingly bashful. His eyes were downcast and his cheeks were tinged with pink, but he still grinned brightly as he held out the flowers. Sasuke just thought he looked like an idiot – an idiot with a propensity for sucking up to the one who healed his injuries (and, to be fair, also usually delivered said injuries). Still, for an idiot, Naruto knew when to act.

"These are for you!" he stated loudly, shoving the bouquet into her hands.

"Huh?" Sakura stared down at them with a look of shock. "Naruto!" she cooed. She tackled him with a hug.

He returned the smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke frowned. _What_?

Sakura was still giggling. "Oh, you're the best!" she yelled, hugging him again but careful not to crush his flowers.

"Nope!" Naruto replied. "_You're_ the best, which is why you get flowers!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Really_?

But Sakura was charmed. "They're lovely," she told the blond, sniffing at the freshly picked bundle. "Thank you so much, Naruto. I love them."

Sasuke wanted to scoff at how pathetically happy she was. They were just flowers – and at that, they were flowers Naruto picked from the field. The field where they _trained_. Really! He didn't even put any money or real thought into the gesture, so why was Sakura acting like he just made her day?

Her happy coos drew Sasuke out of his frustrated thoughts and Sasuke watched silently as she pressed a kiss to Naruto's cheek.

He met Naruto's eyes and scowled when the blond failed to supress his smug smile.

When Sakura went away to go get Sai so that they could go out for lunch, Naruto couldn't help but snigger Sasuke's way. "So…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, refusing to give Naruto the satisfaction of a response. When Naruto returned his silence, Sasuke almost growled. "_What_, idiot?"

Naruto beamed. "What did you get for Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied slowly. "Why would I get something for Sakura?"

"What?" Naruto's smile fell and he looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "It's _Valentine's Day_!"

"So?"

"_SO_?!" Exasperated, Naruto pulled at his hair. "You're like… dating her or something, aren't you?" A touch of red brushed his cheeks but Sasuke did not confirm, so Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Well, whatever you guys are, if _I_ managed to get her a present and we're just friends, it'll look _really_ bad if you don't."

Sasuke contemplated the matter. They weren't _just friends_, per se. Friends didn't go on occasional date-like things or have adult sleepovers or—_they weren't friends_. But at the same time… Well, Sakura seemed to be with content with where they were. Or, at least, she never tried to change it. Sasuke was always in a state of confusion when it came to her. She didn't say she wanted to be them to be "exclusive" or whatever that word was, she had yet to _ever_ use the L-word around him, and honestly, she had a tendency of kicking him out in the morning or leaving really early because apparently she had work.

But they weren't just friends.

"I don't—" Sasuke stopped himself and looked up. Sakura was approaching them with Sai in tow, but she was too distracted by Naruto's gift.

He heard Naruto sigh and felt him pat his shoulder consolingly.

And he pretended not to hear Naruto mumble something along the lines of "what an idiot" under his breath.

* * *

Things only got better when they went out for lunch. The four decided some barbecue would be a good idea, so Sakura sat with Naruto on one side and with Sasuke and Sai on the other. They made idle conversation while Sakura occasionally paused to sniff the bouquet Naruto had given her, smile at him, and ruffle his hair.

Sasuke was big enough to acknowledge that the affection she showed Naruto was more maternal or sisterly than romantic, but seeing his not-quite-girlfriend acting so lovingly towards another person just didn't sit well with them. So naturally, it didn't help when out of nowhere, Sai pulled out a pink heart-shaped box and presented it to Sakura.

"Hag, it has come to my attention that as per social norms, I am to present you with flowers and/or chocolates today. However, as Dickless has already accomplished the former, these are for you."

Sakura eagerly took the box of chocolates and made a noise of appreciation. "Sai!" she all but shouted. "These are from that chocolate place inTea Country!"

Sai nodded. "Yes. I believe there is a small inscription on the side that says as much."

His sass didn't annoy her like it normally would. Instead, Sakura went around the table to launch herself onto Sai, nearly knocking into Sasuke in her haste.

When she finally pulled away, everyone could see the true glee on her face. "Sai, these are literally my favourite chocolates _ever_! How did you know? And how did you get them?!"

Sai shrugged. "You mentioned it once before. And I went there."

Across the table, Naruto rolled his eyes and mouthed "show off," while Sasuke sat there stiffly.

"Ah!" Sakura squealed. "Sai, I can't believe you remembered. I mean, Naruto and Sasuke still don't know my favourite colour I'm sure."

"I know your favourite colour!" Naruto automatically declared. When he got everyone's attention, he said as surely as he could, "Pink."

"No."

"Dammit!"

Their attention moved to Sasuke, and feeling their eyes on him, Sasuke sneered. "It's green, idiots." He felt mildly insulted when Sakura looked surprised that he knew. Sakura's eyes lingered on him and something in his stomach felt like it was trying to claw its way up through his throat. Sasuke promptly looked away from her.

"Well, enough of that," Sakura mumbled. She hugged Sai once more and returned to her seat, now gifted with the chocolates and flowers.

When she eventually left ahead of the boys to get to her shift at the hospital, Naruto let out an evil cackle.

"So like on a scale of -1000 and Worst Boyfriend in the History of Universe, where do you think you stand?" the blond asked.

Sasuke sneered. Dropping some cash on the table, he walked out of the restaurant.

He'd show them.

* * *

It didn't sit too well with him that she seemed so _surprised_ to see him sitting inside her apartment after her evening shift at the hospital.

"_Sasuke_? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared and pointed at her accusingly. "I'm going to give you the best Valentine's Day night you can possibly imagine!" he declared, not realizing how silly he must have looked and sounded. But the sight of Naruto's flowers arranged in a vase on her coffee table and Sai's chocolates half-finished had sent him into one of those "jealous rage" things.

He shoved a single rose into her hands, along with a bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans that he knew she loved, and a stuffed dinosaur that he strategically tied a red ribbon around.

"These are your gifts," he stated. He proceeded to drag her towards the bedroom, where he all but pushed her through the door and—

Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing. "Candles? _Rose petals_?" She looked at him, utterly astonished. "Sasuke!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke eased her out of her top and repeated tersely: "Best. Valentine's. _Ever_."


	4. work

**Note:** So my first post-grad novel to kill the time with is _The Night Circus _by Erin Morgenstern. To be completely honest, I'm not really in love with it, but I do enjoy its originality, so I do recommend it. Also, in my head, Sasuke is wearing a bowler hat and suspenders here.  
**Prompt:** 007 work  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura  
**Warnings:** AU; a horrible, HORRIBLE circus name; Itachi smacks Sasuke for being a little bitch  
**Summary:** The Uchiha brothers search for the perfect magician for their circus.

.

* * *

.

The circus had been closed for nearly a decade.

It was once a magical thing, eagerly awaited and avidly visited. Children, teenagers, and adults alike found something to love in the Cirque d'Uchiha, marvelling at the twisting figures that bent their bodies as if they lacked bones, the wild animals that seemed to comply with their masters with just a look of the eye, and the strange feats of magic that the Magnificent Madame Mikoto made look effortless. The circus was run by the Uchiha family, save for the few additional performers here and there. Everyone loved the circus, so it was a great tragedy when one day, a number of fires suddenly started, killing the people trapped in the great tents.

The public never knew if this was a result of magic tricks gone awry or if someone planned it, but there were only two survivors: the Uchiha brothers.

For years after their family's demise, they got by with bank accounts spread all over the world and, of course, a touch of magic here and there, because the Uchiha family was different.

They didn't have magic _tricks_, they had real live magic.

And they were going to use that magic to find out who killed their family.

.

* * *

.

The audition line had looped around the block.

Sasuke was quite pleased with this knowledge, taking pride in the way his family's legacy was still so well known. The opportunity to work for the Cirque d'Uchiha was something anyone would want, and that much was clear by the hundreds of auditions he'd seen so far.

They already had a number of performers so far, but one thing they lacked was a good and true illusionist. While it would have been easy for him or Itachi to play the role, they needed to be on the lookout for any odd activity within the circus. If they were lucky, whoever started those fires years ago would reappear, but this time, the boys would be prepared.

But first, a magician.

Tactful as always, Itachi said a few pleasantries before sending Applicant 113 on his way.

Sasuke only grit his teeth, wondering when this would be over. None of the people that had auditioned so far could pull off any truly effortless feats. Their movements were awkward and their illusions obvious – or, at least, they were to Sasuke. He was pretty sure that to an untrained eye, to an innocent spectator, their performances would be flawless. Still, whoever got the role would be essentially replacing the Magnificent Mikoto, the first ever female magician, and Sasuke would not settle for anyone that could ruin her legacy.

"How many more are there?" he asked his brother, idly moving around the cold tea in his cup.

"That was the last." Itachi didn't look up as he wrote some notes down. He'd filled at least two pages thus far on the many magicians they'd watched, so he sent a sideways glance at Sasuke's own empty notepad.

"What?" Sasuke set his teacup down pulled Itachi's paper away to get his brother's attention. "What do you mean? We need a magician!"

Itachi nodded. "Indeed. I thought Number 56 was satisfactory."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We need more than _satisfactory_."

The Uchiha brothers were about to reopen the Cirque d'Uchiha after more than a decade of it being shut down. Everything had to be perfect.

"Many of these performances today were more than sufficient for the Cirque d'Uchiha," Itachi pointed out. As the more logical and objective one, Itachi could pretend he was a non-magical spectator and see how what these men did today could work for this circus.

"They were crap," Sasuke insisted, slamming down the notepad. He scanned Itachi's notes and scoffed. "'32 has potential.' Really? Have you no respect for our mother—"

He was cut off when Itachi smacked the side of his head, finally fed up. "_Sasuke_," Itachi began slowly. His voice was soft and calm, but Sasuke could feel his brother's frustration despite his apathetic face. "You're acting like a child. You know as well as I do that a number of these people would be sufficient."

Sasuke scowled at him. No 21-year-old ever really enjoyed being called a child. Eventually he sighed. "Yeah, I know," he admitted glumly.

"Good. Now, we should certainly get in contact with—"

"Oh, are the auditions over already?"

Both brothers looked to the centre of the stage, surprised by the young woman standing there. Itachi was wise enough to be wary of her sudden appearance, but, naturally, Sasuke failed to find anything wrong with her – or, at least, anything wrong that was meaningful. Itachi examined her from head to toe, noting the plain boots on her feet and equally trench plain coat, embellished by nothing but the necessary buttons and belt. He could see the wine red hem of her skirt that was much shorter than those of the dresses women tended to wear. All in all, aside from her odd pink hair, she looked completely unremarkable.

But Itachi knew something was different. He smiled to cover up his concern. "They are over, but we can fit you in," he told her.

The woman grinned back at him. "Thank you so much!" she replied. She sounded much more cheerful than someone with her drab attire would be. "What would you like me to—"

"We're not looking for a magician's assistant," Sasuke snidely interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"We're looking for a magician who can perform on his own," he explained, leaning back with a huff. What was this woman trying to accomplish? He rolled his eyes at her. "We don't need some second-rate magician's assistant to walk around in glittery… dresses…" Sasuke stopped. His eyes widened as the woman dropped her coat, revealing a sleeveless dress with a rather low neckline. The tight corset didn't help either, so Sasuke looked away. He heard his brother snort beside him.

"I assure you, Mr. Uchiha, that I'm no assistant," she said. Her smile remained as she withdrew a black wand from the folds of her skirt. "What would you like to see?" she asked them, although she seemed to be looking mostly at Itachi.

"Whatever you'd like to show us."

But, petulant brat that he was known to be, Sasuke had to be difficult. "Part of your job will be to create your _own_ performances," he explained. "Performances that meet the standards of the Cirque d'Uchiha."

Itachi could see irritation beginning to grace her features before she began her performance.

"Hm." She smiled tightly at Sasuke. "May I borrow your hat?"

"…huh?"

Itachi sighed and pulled the black bowler hat off his brother's head. "Here," he said, throwing it to the woman.

She caught it easily and began her show. She played with the lights and the temperature, dimming the theater and cooling it down before holding out Sasuke's hat. She tapped it once, prompting a murder of crows to fly out and towards the Uchiha brothers. Both of them stayed still, perfectly aware that these birds couldn't be real, but neither could deny the way the birds that came too close managed to create a bit of a breeze.

Something wasn't right.

She held the bowler hat above her head and the birds flew back inside. Satisfied with her show, she curtseyed.

Itachi clapped but Sasuke could only stare.

"That was real magic," Sasuke murmured, utterly confused. He'd never met such a strong female magician before – not since his mother.

Itachi nodded slightly. "Yes," he quietly replied. "I take it she'll be more than satisfactory for the Cirque d'Uchiha?" He saw the woman approach the edge of the stage near their seats, grinning nervously.

Despite his blush, Sasuke shrugged. "I guess," he admitted, embarrassed by how rude he'd been earlier. He sighed and looked at her. "Fine. You're hired."

"I am?!"

"Yes." Sasuke cleared his throat, hoping to regain some composure.

Pitying him, Itachi took over. "Just leave us your contact information," he told her. "We're still in the middle of finding all of our performers."

She nodded. "Yes, of course." She walked to the very edge of the stage and tossed Sasuke's hat in the air, out of which flew a single white dove. As the hat landed on the table, the dove swooped down to join it, crashing into the wood and forming a small white card.

_Miss Sakura Haruno_  
_122 Cigam St._

The brothers looked back to the stage and found the magician had disappeared as silently as she had entered.

**fin**


End file.
